Everything Happens for a Reason
by SamuraiNinjaDragon
Summary: Faith Rivers just moved to Germany to work in a book store. What she didn't plan was her apartment burning down and starting a new adventure that came with it. Lots of craziness.


The when I met the countries was the week after my apartment burnt down. At first I didn't know that they were countries because they introduce themselves by their human names. I am getting off track. I had moved to Germany to start my new job, which was working in a book shop. Well next thing I knew that the apartment next to mine caught on fire first and then it traveled to mine. I was at work when this happened. So here I am now staring at the burning blaze that use to be the top floor. A week after the accident, I was reading through the ads on the computer and came across one.

"**ROOM FOR RENT! MUST LIKE DOGS, NEAT AND LIKE TO PARTY!**" 'Party? Who put that in an ad?' I thought. So I called the number on the ad and waited for it to ring.

"Hallo?" said a deep voice over the phone.

"Uh… I was reading your ad and it said you had a room for rent." I said. I am really on the type of person to talk over a phone. I get nervous.

"Oh…Ja, are you interested?" said the man.

"Yes…but we can meet before…uh never mind." See I don't know how to talk on a phone.

"No no…Its fine. We can meet before you decide. Vow does today sound?" I looked at the clock on my computer 11:15

"Today's great."

"Okay…13:00?" 'He must be in the military.'

Yes that's fine." I replied.

"Ja see you then" He said hanging up. That when a thought went through my head 'Crap I forgot to tell him my name!"

~Time skip~

I looked at the paper with the address written on it and at the house again. 'DAMN! This place is a bloody mansion!' I checked my watch and it said 12:58 pm. I sighed and walked up the steps, then rang the doorbell. A minute later a man with slicked back blonde hair answered the door.

"Hello I am the one who called earlier about the room. I am sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Faith Rivers." I said. 'Smooth Faith. SHUT UP I WAS ASKING YOU!'

"Ah, Ja," He smiled and held out his hand. I took it and shook hand with him. "Ludwig Beilschmidt, Vhy don't you come inside." I walked inside and looked around the entryway. "We can talk in the living room."

I followed him the living room but not without see that one side of the house looked like a mess. We entered the living room, Ludwig gestured to the couch and he sat in the chair across from it. I sat down, then I set my messenger bag on the ground.

"So Vhy did you choose my ad?" He asked nervously.

"My apartment brunt down and I needed a new place to rent. I didn't want to move out of town so…" I replied back nervously. Ludwig was about to reply when there was a bang and a string of cussing. I blinked and Ludwig let out a sigh.

"West!" I heard a voice shout and they came into the room. I looked over the back of the couch and saw a man. He had white hair and red eyes. His eyes traveled to me and then back to Ludwig.

"She answered our ad!" I heard him say, as he jumped over there back of the couch and plopped down next to me.

"Ja…" replied Ludwig

"I am Gilbert Beilschmidt or you can call me awesome!" Ludwig glared at Gilbert.

"She hasn't decided if she wanted to stay."

"What!? Vhy not?" asked Gilbert, looking at me.

"Uh…" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Come on its awesome here!"

"I want to make sure it is the right place to stay at." I replied quietly.

Ludwig stood up "How about I show the room and then you can decided, Ja."

"Yeah!" said Gilbert, getting up from the couch and grabbing my arm. Gilbert dragged me out of the room and down the hall. Ludwig sighed and followed us. The hallway I was dragged down, had a lot of windows. We came to some stairs and went up them to the second floor. Down another hallway until we came to a door.

It was painted blue and it had an old lock on it. Gilbert opened the door and dragged me in. The room was huge, it had three doors one that lead to the bathroom and I guess the other was the closet. The last lead to a balcony, that over looked the back yard.

"Vell?" Wondered Gilbert.

"Um…"

"I can find you a bed if you want to stay." Muttered Ludwig. I turned to look at both of them. Gilbert looked like he wanted me to stay and I wasn't sure about Ludwig. He was looking the other direction with a blush on his face. I sighed.

"Okay, how much is the rent?"

* * *

**A/N: **Faith is the character from what a weird day. This story is about her meeting the countries.


End file.
